A New Breed
by PKR-writer
Summary: Brigitte managed to give Ginger the dose of Monkshood, but not before she infected herself. The three travel around until a Native American wise woman told them of their past life, and gave them a way to kill themselves, and end the curse. However, a witch helps them control the curse, and then gets them into America. Now B, and Ginger are a new breed, and they start a pack. BxSam
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Treatment

An: I really got back into Ginger Snaps, and the rest of the series. This is going to be an AU where not only Ginger gets the treatment before she turns, but the two along with Sam who refuses to leave Brigitte's side much to Ginger's annoyance. They also found out that in a past life, and that they are no ordinary werewolves. A lot of cool stuff is going to happen, and it's going to be awesome. I'm super excited to write this, and I hope y'all enjoy! :D

Brigitte

October 31, 2000

Brigitte knew she only had a little bit of time for her to get to her sister. She need this cure to work. They two of them would bail town, and run off together. They could survive to this together. No matter what would stand in their way, they could overcome it together. She had the cure in her hand ready to give it to Ginger as soon as she found her. There was a delay when she found out that Ginger had escape. There was only one place where she could be now. She was on her way to go to Sam.

She didn't know how she felt about Sam, but the fact that he had helped her this far meant more than words can describe to her. She didn't want to lose her sister to some beast. Regardless if it came from her or not. She would do whatever it takes to keep her sister. She needed her sister. But rather Ginger wanted to admit it or not. She needed her as well.

She walked into the party, and was surrounding around sweating, and intoxicated people. She knew where Sam's room was, and when she came into the room she saw the moment Ginger broke his arm. Rage filled her frame, and she pushed her elder sister, and screamed how selfish she was whenever nothing evolved her.

Ginger bucked, and said that she wasn't even her sister anymore. In a minute of resolve, Bridget grabbed a knife off the counter close by. She cut a deep gash into her palm, and approached her sister. "You said you would never leave me," she said as she cut Ginger's palm producing a growl from her sister's throat. She barely noticed Sam's pleas not to, but this was the only way for Ginger to trust her again. She mingled her blood with her sister, and the moment they made eye contact. She could sense it that it reaffirmed the bond the two sister had with one another.

Brigitte pulled out the syringe, and injected it into her vein. Sam had regained some of his strength, and pulled away Bridget away from her thrashing sister. After a moment, she stopped, and pushed for a moment before sitting up. She looked like Ginger again, except for the claws, and the white hair. Bridget sniffled, and broke free from Sam's arms and into her sister's. The two cried for a moment before gathering themselves.

"We got to get out of here." Ginger said as she pulled her sister off the ground. "Far the fuck away from here, and we need to give you the cure."

"Let's not get too over excited about this," Sam interjected, and Ginger growled at him. "My point and case. This isn't a cure. We still need to study, and find a better way to keep it in check." Bridget elbow her sister, and Ginger looked at her for a moment.

"Fine, we need a ride anyways," she snorted, and led the way out. Bridget, and Sam stood in the room together, and then after a moment Sam began to pack and stash, and all of his other things.

"And money," Sam snapped back without missing a beat.

"Oh drug dealing, of course," Ginger growled, "way to be a provider." Brigitte elbowed her sister.

"He's has helped cured you," she said, "or at least he found a way to drastically slow the change. You were about to turn, and you know it." The two shared a look, and eventually Ginger looked guilty.

"Fine whatever," Ginger snapped, and pulled him close to him. Sam groaned as his arm was still sore from being twisted the way she did to him earlier. "But you even think about touching my little sister. I'll tear you a new one." There was a growl in her voice, but Brigitte noticed Sam ignored it. She stalked off to his van, and the two watched her go.

"We need to get you more Monkshood," Sam said, and Brigitte agreed with a slow nod of her head. "Where did you say we can get it again?" He asked as he finished packing his things.

"Craft stores." Brigitte answered, and she followed him out. Ginger watched them idly as they loaded up his van.

"Doesn't mom have that stuff at home," Ginger asked as they were finished, and she climbed in the front with the two. Brigitte gave her sister a tiring look. "Okay, we know the stuff works, but I don't want you to wait."

"We can get it tomorrow morning, once we're far away from here." She made an emphasis on the once. Ginger was about to say something. "You made enough mess as is Ginger. We're lucky that most of them look like animal attacks. We need to leave tonight." Ginger held her hands up in surrender.

"Alright, whatever you say boss," she said still sarcastic, and Brigitte was hoping that she would get her sister back once they found something for the curse. Brigitte watched her sister curl up against the door, and she fell asleep. She looked like her sister, except for the white hair, and she wondered if she would ever have her red hair again. She sighed, leaned against the back of the seat.

Sam drove off, and the two were silent until they were out state, and it was noon. Brigitte kept running a fever on and off, and they found a craft store. The trio made their way in, and it wasn't hard for them to find Monkshood. They bought it in bulk, and Sam paid since he was the only one that had money.

Once they found a motel, and Ginger was adamant on it being two beds, which wasn't a problem since the woman had asked just as Ginger said it. Brigitte sighed, and the three made it into their room. Sam began making two doses one for Brigitte, and the other for Ginger.

"Wait should I be taking another dose so soon?" She asked, and not trusting of Sam. She looked at Brigitte for back up.

"You're a lot further than I am in this, and I am taking a dose as well," she said to her sister as she laid on the bed. Her fever was getting worse, and that's what won Ginger over. She snatched the syringe out of Sam's hand, and paused because she didn't know what to do. Brigitte watched the two interact from the bed, and watched her sister groan in pain as she collapsed on the ground.

But that's all she saw as she watched Sam walk up to her and tie a rope around her arm. She was out before she felt the needle prick her skin. When she woke up Ginger was combing her fingers through her hair. She looked up, and Ginger smiled. It was the same Ginger as she was before the attack. Red hair, and blue eyes. The only thing that marked her as infected with the curse was the canines that were sharpened into fangs.

"Hey sleepyhead," she said, and her attitude was as it was before everything. Brigitte smiled teary eyed, and Ginger pulled her into a hug. "I'm really sorry for everything I put you through," She apologized. "Thinking about everything you were doing for me, and trying to do for me. You never betrayed me." She said with tears in her own eyes. "That wasn't me," she tried to reason how she acted. "That was the beast." She told her, and Brigitte nodded, and hugged her sister.

"I know," she sniffled, "You're a bitch, but not that much of one." She insulted her sister, and they both laughed through tears. "Where is Sam?" She asked as she sat up on the bed the two shared. His things were still here.

"He went to sell, and buy us some food." Ginger explained, "He only left like half an hour or so before you woke up." Brigitte nodded. "But I still think he likes you." She accused. "Or that you like him." She pointed a finger, and it was still a sharp claw. Brigitte rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever, but I reserve the right to say I told you so when you two get married in Las Vegas or whatever."

"He already said he doesn't see me like that," Brigitte countered.

"Hey don't get mad at me, he's your boyfriend after all," she replied, and they both heard the door unlocking. Sam came in with food.

"Good," he said, "The treatment is working better than I thought." He said as he brought over the food which smelled like meat, and her stomach growled in agreement. He pulled out a couple of cheeseburgers, and fries. He held off some food for himself. "How are you feeling?" He asked Brigitte.

"Oh geez, I'm fine thanks for asking," Ginger answered starkly.

Brigitte elbowed her sister in the ribs. "I'm fine thanks," she answered awkwardly, and Sam nodded.

"I sold a bit extra, and you two can get some clothes," he told them. "There's a Walmart close by." He added, and they nodded in agreement. "I'll take you two by thereafter we eat." He said as he stuffed his mouth with food.

This was the most comfortable, and least awkward meal she had ever had in her life. That, and Ginger was back to her mostly normal self again. She leaned her head against her shoulder. Ginger nonchalantly rubbed her chin against the top of her head before she went back to eating. Brigitte thought nothing about it, and finished her food with a sigh.

"Um, the Monkshood?" She asked.

"He put them in these little vials," Ginger answered for him, "and it's really cool. He put them in the fridge." Ginger nodded her head in the direction of the fridge. Brigitte stood up, and walked over. There were twelve of the little vials, and the liquid was purple.

By the time she looked back to them they were finished eating. "You two ready to go," He asked as he stood up. The two pulled on their jackets, and followed him out two his van. The drive to the supermarket was short. He gave them a couple of hundred dollars bills each, and sent them on their way.

"Oh well look at that your drug dealing boyfriend can provide for us," she teased as she leaned close to her ear. Brigitte pushed her sister, and she laughed in response. She rolled her eyes, and the two began shopping. "I can't stand to see you wear those long ass skirts anymore." She said as she yanked from her hands. "Come on, we're runaways now." She grinned. "We did what we promised that we were going to do."

"Out by sixteen or dead in this scene," Brigitte quoted.

Ginger held out her hand with the cut that was healed on the both of them. "But together forever."

"Forever," Brigitte agreed with a small smile, but on the inside she wondered what the hell was going to happen to them. They were both infected, and who knows how long it was going to keep the beast at bay. Would they kill themselves? She thought as she picked out a shirt, and a couple of pants. Ginger led them to the underwear section. She drew out a lacy pair and grinned at her.

"You gotta impress your boyfriend now," she teased.

"That joke is going to get old real quick Ging," Brigitte replied bitterly as she snatched it from her hand.

"Okay, B," Ginger said as she held up her hands. "Like I said. I will be there the day you two get married, saying I told you so." Then after getting essentials they needed for showers, and shaving they checked out, and placed their stuff in the back. They climbed in the front Ginger making Brigitte sit in the middle.

"What the hell did you guys do in there," Sam asked as he started up his vehicle.

"Lady Stuff," Ginger replied. "You wouldn't understand it. Now let's go home. I ready to take a shower."

"Same," Brigitte replied.

 **November 21, 2000**

"She's turning too quick, and we've used up all the Monkshood," Brigitte whispered as both her and Sam shared a smoke outside. Ginger was asleep, and during their time together she had become more trusting of Sam with her sister.

"I know," he replied, "I need something better." He paused, "Remember when I said that Monkshood was a relative of Wolfsbane?" He began, "Well I think we need that," he said.

"We've looked everywhere for that stuff," she said, "and we're injecting poison into our bloodstream. What if we die?" She snapped at Sam. She was handling the doses better than Ginger because they started soon after she was infected.

"No, there's one place where it's a Native Americans shop," He said. "I talked to the girl in there, and she said that I must bring you two to there immediately. She also said that they have Wolfsbane." Brigitte stared at him.

"When were you going to tell me about this," she accused.

"When Ginger was asleep," he answered honestly. "As soon as Ginger's up, but B," He had taken to calling her by her nickname. "The girl warned me that the dose has to be exact, or it will kill the both of you."

"Then let me take it," they heard a voice. She still looked the same as she did before the attack, but her moods were off and on, and becoming aggressive. "If I die, but don't turn into one of those things. Well at least we know how to kill it." She said.

"Ging, you can't," Brigitte said desperate.

"I'm going to B," she said as she tossed the keys towards Sam. "Let's go." She climbed into the front seat. Brigitte looked at Sam accusingly, and he snubbed out the cigarette. He climbed into the driver seat. The ride was short, and outside was a woman waiting for them. She was Asian, and short. She smiled as Sam pulled up to park.

"Good, you guys made it before she left," she said as she motioned with her hand to follow her inside. "I was afraid you would miss her."

"Who's her," Brigitte asked, as she followed her regardless. Someone behind them locked the door, and flipped the open sign to close. The rest of the workers were Native Americans except for the woman.

"The wise woman, or seer," the woman explained with a smile, and pushed the beads aside, and Ginger snorted.

"Bullshit," Ginger retorted.

"Oh, the same could be said about werewolves," She replied back with a grin. They both glared at Sam. "Oh he didn't tell me anything. My crows told me that werewolves were about the area." She spared Sam the burden of being bitched at later tonight.

"You've come," A woman's voice sounded as there was a fire pit in the dark room. The woman who led them inside stepped aside. She pulled Sam along with her, and a growl escape Brigitte's lips, and Ginger snickered.

"This is for you two," the wise woman began, "He is human so his future is not a part of yours. Sit." She said as she herself was sitting cross legged on the ground. Brigitte, and Ginger followed suit. "Long ago, it has been foreseen that the white man will bring this plague across the sea to infect this land." She began, "it was also seen that red, and black would either break the curse or strengthen it." She pointed to Brigitte and Ginger with their respected hair colors. "Your ancestors made it stronger, and you were born again to break the curse." She explained. "However, it seen that you two have made it stronger again." She sighed, as she stood up, and it was clear with age her bones were growing weaker. Brigitte cast a glance towards Ginger. Ginger was licking her lips, and for a second they made eye contact, and knew what the other was thinking. Food. The wise woman grabbed something, and returned to her spot. "This was a white man's disease that they have brought over, and only the white man's plant can fix this. Wolfsbane." She said as she gave it to the woman who took it carefully in her own hands. "I am too old to help with the preparation, however, she is a powerful witch." She nodded towards the woman. "She will help you. I pray that you two make the right decision this lifetime." She dismissed them.

The woman practically skipped out of the shop. "So are we going to back to your place," she asked cheerfully. Brigitte looked up, and noticed all the crows crowding around them. She stopped letting them pass her to the van. Ginger was practically snarling. Until they all saw her mouth, 'let's go to your place. They are expecting me to give you the deadly dose.'

"Let's head back to our place." Ginger said quickly, and the woman nodded. She climbed in the back.

"You have a lot of shit back here," she shouted. All three of them rolled their eyes. Soon they were back into the motel, and the woman took off her jacket with the Wolfsbane in her hand. She looked at the equipment. "You've been shooting it. Smart," she said with a nod. "Monkswood right?' She asked.

"Yeah, it was the only thing we could find that grew in here." Brigitte answered.

"Well the wise woman was right when she said that it was a white man's disease," she answered. "But you know what fuck her, my people were burned at the stake, and y'all were shot on site." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, my opinion on this matter is that you guys should flee to the states." She began making the batch. "I did my own searching, I know what will happen when I give you a different dose."

"Yeah, what's that," Sam asked. The woman looked up with a grin.

"The curse will strengthen even more so than it has now." She answered. "But not only that you two will be able to turn back and forth between your wolf form, and human form. Now I don't know if you'll keep your intelligence, so let me know on that part." She said as she finished making the batch. She eyed how much was in the syringe with a scrutiny that matched all adults. After she was done, she handed the two each a syringe. "I'm actually from America myself so if you two need me talk to one of the crows, and they'll pass it along to me." She said as she began to leave.

"Wait," Brigitte panicked for a moment, "Just this one dosage, and we won't need to inject Monkshood or you know this." She held up the syringe to show what she meant.

"I swear on my fidelity with Bastet, and crows and ravens that that is all you will ever need," she swore as she cut her palm with a knife she produced. The wound healed before their eyes. "Oh a heads up, it's going to hurt like a bitch, and you will turn, but you'll turn back immediately." She said, "My goddess told me."

Then with that she was gone, and Ginger stalked after her but the crows were taking to the sky, and she was nowhere in sight.

"Fucking weirdo," she cursed her, and sighed. "At the same time?" She asked Brigitte, and she nodded.

The two were sitting across from one another rubber tied around their bicep till a vein threaten to pop. "You should hide in the bathroom." Brigitte warned Sam. Sam nodded, and took a chair to bar it against the door. She exhaled shakily as she held her arm out with the needle about to stick into her vein.

"B," Ginger said and held out her hand to her, and Brigitte nodded then they intertwined their fingers. "One, two, and three..." Together they plunged the needle into their veins, and pushed the poison into their veins. Brigitte heard Ginger screaming first, but after that she blacked out in her own pain.

The next thing she knew she was on all four, and she looked at her sister who was a white wolf, and she looked down at her own paws that were actually still hands, and she was covered in black fur.

 _I remember you_ , she heard Ginger said amongst the growls she was emitting from her muzzle.

 _I remember you too_ , she replied back. Then she felt a cramp.

 _Fuck_ , Ginger cursed with a deep snarl, and the next she knew was that she was naked on the floor next to Ginger. They were both panting, and physically their bodies were hurting from the turn to wolf form and back to human form.

"Are you two okay," Sam asked, and Brigitte could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"We're fine," Ginger snapped, "Give us a minute to get dressed." She said as she sat up with a groan. "Fuck that hurt like a bitch."

"The woman did say it would hurt like a bitch," Brigitte said as she stood up slowly. It was a slow process, but the two got dressed, and Sam let himself out.

"So you two are okay?" He asked nervously, looking between the two.

"Okay is a subjective word," Ginger groaned as she laid down on the mattress. They heard a tapping on the door, and Brigitte watched Sam walk to the door with new feelings swirling in her mind and body. She heard a cawing of a crow, and she watched Sam bend over to pick up a note.

"We have to leave tonight, the witch, she says her name is Astrid," he stopped, "said that we need to get out that the wise woman suspect her helping us instead of them. She said that she will meet us at the border with passports, and ids so we can get into the states."

"Great," Ginger groaned, and Brigitte sat up.

"Let's get going then." She said as she felt stronger, and began to pack. "Did she said where to meet her?"

"The note said to follow Route 147, and it's called the Norton–Stanhope Border Crossing," He told them as he packed his gear, and left a tip for the motel. They three jumped in the van, and drove off for their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vermont

November 24, 2000; Friday

Ginger

There was a lot of things Ginger was grateful for, not seeing the man who infected her before she was so close to turning. She was grateful for Brigitte not giving up on her, and even though the man who influenced her to do so many of things she did, and said to her. Hell, she was even grateful towards Sam, who decided to help out Brigitte. She sighed as Brigitte laid her head on her shoulder as Sam drove nonstop to get to the border. They were finally close.

What weirded her out was that Astrid woman, or maybe it was how the crows flocked towards her which were following the van ever since the four of them met. "B," Ginger said as she nudged her sister awake. "We're here," she said.

"My concern is how we're going to get pass the inspection," Sam noted, and she looked at him with a glare.

"That would have been great to know you know," she snapped at him.

"Maybe Astrid had already have something planned," Brigitte offered, and it was a possibility. She certainly didn't want to get held up here of all places. Ginger sighed, and suddenly all the crows took to air screaming, and it sounded like a warning. They swirled in the air for a moment before they took off on the other side of the border. Ginger sniffed the air, and her senses has gone through the roof. It was amazing. She wondered if Brigitte was the same way now.

She looked over to her sister, and saw that her eyes were alert to everything. Our own pack, Ginger thought with pride. They were truly outcast at last, or for the most part. This Astrid woman was a different matter. Was she truly on their side because her kind used to be killed on spot?

She didn't like to be unsure about anything. A growl slipped past her lips, and Brigitte elbowed her. "Calm down," She warned, "We can't let anyone onto what's going on." Ginger snarled silently at her sister. She wasn't used to her being right. She was used to being the one in charge.

"Fine whatever," she said as they pulled up.

"What brings you three to the borders today?" A woman asked, and she flashed a light into the van to see who else was with him.

Before Sam could answered they heard shouting. "Oh god, I thought I was going to miss you three!" She exclaimed like they were all long lost friends. "Here you are," She said as she handed the passports to the woman. She exam them before given them to Sam where he passed it down to sister. "I can barely believe it myself how they could lose their passports," Astrid said with a warm smile, and the smile was returned instantly.

"Well you three are free to pass, next time hold on to something like this otherwise you're stuck with us," she said with a little humor. Astrid followed the van until they were away from prying ears.

"Meet me at that diner over there," she pointed to the run diner, "and I can give you three the rest of your things." She said as she turned on her heels and walked in the direction of the diner.

"We should bail," Ginger said, and it was her first instinct.

"She said that she had other things," Sam said as he followed the direction she had went in. This felt wrong, and maybe it was that she was so used to it just being Brigitte and herself. Even trusting Sam had taken some time, and she still didn't trust him fully. After all, he was human. She could smell his scent that filled the van. All she could think about was food. Sam put the van and park, and together they climbed out of the van, and found Astrid sitting down at a table, and she flagged them over.

Ginger sat near here leaving Brigitte, and Sam no choice but to sit next to each other. She handed them their licenses. "Wait we're eighteen?" Ginger asked.

"Of course you are," Astrid as she looked over the menu. Ginger looked over the rest, and finally noticed the last name.

"Sandulf?" She asked.

"You sure as hell couldn't go by your real last name, and besides look it up you'll like the meaning behind it." Astrid explained. "This way you two get start new lives, and whatever you want."

"Okay," Ginger said, and leaned forward with her chin propped up on her hand. "For real why are you helping us?"

"What you didn't like first reason?" Astrid asked as she leaned back against the seat. "Alright, I'll tell you, but not here." She said as the server came over for the first time. Ginger watched her make her order, and everyone followed suit. "You'll need to exchange the money you have at the bank, and I have a cottage on my land that you three can stay at until you get on your feet."

Soon after they were all fed, and full. Brigitte, and herself ordered the meatiest thing on the menu, and she noticed that after a couple of minutes she felt more comfortable around Astrid. That made her even more uncomfortable. Why did she feel like she had some connection to this woman?

Astrid paid the bill, and led them to their van. "I can give you directions from here," she said as she opened the window to the front. The drive was unbearable, but finally they were at the house and it was a good four hours away from the border. Astrid let herself out, and stalked to the house. She paid the woman at the door, and held a child on her hip. "Come on," she shouted. Ginger was the first one out, and sniffed the child first. It was the same comforting scent.

"Okay, why are we so comfortable around you," Ginger growled.

"I will tell you all once we're inside. It's getting cold, and she was supposed to be asleep," she pinched the child's nose with her protest not unheard. After she ushered them into the living room they realized how well she lived.

"She must be older than we thought," Brigitte noted looking around.

"Yeah no shit," Ginger murmured as she was surrounded by the comforting scent that the woman and her child gave up. Once she returned she was dressed in her pajamas. Shorts, and a baggy shirt. She also took off all her makeup which revealed freckles that dotted all over her nose.

"So to answer your question Ginger, it's a rather long story." She began, "hundreds of years around during the witch trials a man lost his wife, and daughter to false claims. He was there on their burning, and heard them beg, and plead for him to save them. He watched them burn to death, and they're died, and all he could do was mourn them. But instead he wanted revenge." She paused as she leaned forward to take a drink from a cup she had brought in with her. "He knew of a true witch's location. He went to her asking for the strength for revenge his wife and daughter. Now this witch was my ancestor, and her familiar were wolves. The wolves were furious for the man for the loss of his mate and pup the witch explained. She said that they would give them their strength."

"So your ancestor started this curse?" Brigitte asked.

"With the man, and wolves request, yes," Astrid answered. "So she crafted up a brew that will turn him into the beast that will have the strength to avenge his family. However, my ancestor was no fool, and she didn't want to become one of the victims. So she made it to where werewolves were not loyal to her, but saw her as family more or less. Ally even," she added. "That's why you feel comfortable around my daughter, and myself."

She leaned back, as she finished her drink. "Ironically you are kin to the man would slaughtered the village. He had a brother, and because of this you two were destined to be on this path." She finished.

The room was silent, and Ginger thought about everything Astrid told them. She bit her finger nail, and was suddenly glad it wasn't claws anymore. "Do you help the other werewolves?" Brigitte asked, and Astrid shook her head.

"Why," Ginger asked.

"Because my bloodline is tied with yours," she answered simply. "Mostly because if I help someone else it doesn't make or break the curse." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh," she said, and settled back against the couch. "So are you going to show us to the cottage or something?" She asked after a moment. Feeling more, and more uncomfortable with the woman she felt more in tuned with than her own mother.

"Of course," she said, as she stood up. She led them through the back of the house, and opened up the back door. "Either I or my crows can show you the way." She told them with a grin. She was smaller than all of them, but she also didn't hide what she was from them.

"We'll take the crows," Brigitte said from behind Ginger. She looked back to Brigitte shortly before looking back at Astrid, and nodded.

"If you ever need anything from me, just ask one of the crows, or any crows and they will pass it along to me." She then stepped aside to let the small group past her. After a while when the branches were less dense with crows the group decided to speak.

"It's weird if you ask me," Ginger said after looking up at the sky as a crow sounded when they almost made a wrong turn.

"What's weird," Sam snorted, "The fact that you guys have a witch to look after you, or the fact that you two are the only werewolves to be able to turn back to human form, or the last fun piece? The fact that you two are descended of a bitter man who started the whole curse?"

Ginger rolled her eyes, Sam had remained quiet for the most part, and she had enjoyed it up until now. "Why are you still with us?" She snapped back at him. "Boyfriend, I tell ya." She gave Brigitte an accusing look.

"Stop it you two," she snapped after catching up to Ginger in the front. A growl past her lips at her sister. Brigitte stood her ground. "We don't have time to be constantly at each throats." Ginger gave her a disbelieving look.

"Seriously B," she started stopping in a deadlock, "He's not even one of us B."

"He helped us a lot more you were," Brigitte countered and positioned herself between Sam and Ginger. "Hell, how many people did you kill Ging? Let's not talk about how you infected someone when I was telling you to be safe." Ginger shut up after a moment.

"I told you," she said, "That was the beast." A couple of crows began to call, and Ginger looked up at the crows, and growled at them.

"He's more like us than you want to admit," Brigitte retorted.

"Why don't we just all head inside." Sam said as he pointed to where the crows were calling about. "And we can continue sibling rivalry as much as you two want." He grabbed Brigitte's hand and began hauling her towards the cottage. Ginger felt a fresh bit of rage, and she stomped after her sister and her boyfriend.

Sam left the door open for Ginger, and she slammed the door shut. "So what the fuck do we do now?" She asked as she paced back and forth. "We need jobs or some shit."

Brigitte sighed, and rolled her eyes. Another grow slipped past her lips, and Brigitte echoed. She wasn't the same since she became infected. She had to battle the urge to knock her over the head. She sighed, and stood up.

"I'm going out," she said, and she would know how to get back, she remembered the smell of the cabin. Not only had that it had her sister's scent. She stormed outside, and slammed the door shut. She took a deep breath in, and memorized all the scents as fast they came. She could feel her other self-coming forward like bubbles out of a boiling pot.

She was feeling overwhelmed, and she let it continued. This time turning didn't hurt so much. She was suddenly on all fours, and she took in a quick sniff. What she smelled in her human form doesn't compare to right this moment. She took another deep breathe, and could smell Brigitte, and Sam. She growled at how she memorized Sam's scent as an ally. She clawed at the door to show her aggression, but took off running into the woods. Her fur seemed thicker this time, and the cold wind ran through it like soft fingers. Soothing, and calm. She looked up, and felt the first of snow to fall. She followed the path that they took, and it led her back to Astrid's house.

Again, another whose scent would be engraved her head as an ally, or maybe even a pack. She had no clue if even werewolves gathered in packs, but maybe she could start her own with Brigitte. She yawned, her large jaw gaping as she stretched before picking up another scent. _Food_. She tracked it down, and found that it led her to young buck. She hunkered down, and waited for the right time to strike.

When she did the deer had no chance in this fight. She tore it limb from limb, and ate some of it causally. She felt strong, and fierce. Nobody was ever going ever step in her way again. She stood up, and howled her independence, and it was echoed by Brigitte in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Brigitte

November 27th, 2000;

Monday

Brigitte, and Ginger were returning to the cottage after a night of running, and hunting. The more they hunted, they easier it was to contain the urge to hurt people. It helped because Astrid owned the whole land. She was some big heiress in the U.S. and was willing to help them out until they were on their feet. So, this morning they were going to go to schools, and find a part time job. She felt that it would not be right that Sam had to support all of them when they could help.

 _Stop thinking so hard_ , Ginger growled as she bumped her shoulder against hers. _You're giving_ _ **me**_ _a headache._ Brigitte snorted, and bumped her back, and turned back into her human form. Her pale skin stood out just as much as Ginger's fur against the moonlight.

"I'm just thinking about where we can go is all," she told her sister, and then being bumped again by Ginger she turned back into her human form.

"Whatever, I'm going to go where I can make the most money," she told her with a roll of her eyes. She opened the door, and the two sisters were able to share a room, and Sam had a room all to himself. She could smell him and hear him snoring softly.

"I don't think being a fucking stripper will be helpful Ginger," Brigitte said bitterly, and again it was Ginger that had to be the prettier one, while she was the plain jane.

"You're the smart one," she told her, "I can help Sam get you into a school, and then when we all start working we can get our own place besides living on that witch's property.

"I don't understand why you don't want to go to school," she said as she started to go up the stairs into their room, so she could get dressed for the day. Ginger was right behind her rolling her eyes.

"Because, it will be easier if one of us goes to school at a time," she said, "not only that. I just elude sexual energy, and it's not like I must worry about drugs, or diseases or anything. I'm stronger than any guy that would want to hurt me. Then we can just eat the evidence. Nobody is going to convict an animal, B."

"Is that how you see us," she asked her sister grimly as she pulled her shirt over her head. She found some jeans and pulled them up over the underwear. Ginger rolled her eyes again.

"You'll understand soon enough, trust me," Ginger said as she pulled on an outfit for her audition today. Meanwhile Sam was taking her to some schools later.

"That's not what I meant," Brigitte replied bitterly, and watched her open the door to reveal Sam.

"Do you need a lift," he asked Ginger as he rubbed his eyes. Brigitte shifted nervously, and inhaled what scent she could get of him. She was lucky he was downwind, and she could breathe like normal, instead of short shallow breaths.

"Nah, I'm good," she said with a sigh as she trotted down the stairs. "I'll see you two later." She shouted as she went off on her own.

Then it was just Brigitte, and Sam. "Do you want to eat something before we head out?" He asked her, and she froze for just a second.

"Um," she said, "I already ate." She looked at the ground and didn't understand why she was being this way around him. He helped her and her sister, and not only that but helped them escape. The two refuses to look at the newsfeed about their whole town since they ran away. Astrid also recommended against it as well.

"Oh," Sam replied, "Well, let me get ready." He took out a pan and checked the fridge for something to eat. Brigitte watched him with carefully, and she had snatched a book on the way down. She bit her nails as he began cooking. She had eaten an entire deer before she came in this morning. So, she really wasn't hungry. She read the book as he cooked and ate his breakfast. When he was finished he placed all the dishes in the sink.

Brigitte heard him moving around, and she found ever since she became a werewolf that her senses were heightened. She had to practice not to notice the trivial things. He stepped in front of her and had his hands in his pockets. He had dressed while she was focusing on her books. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded.

They had Sam's van parked all the way back in Astrid's driveway. She was gone, and Brigitte looked at her house and still felt a bit of uneasiness about the witch. She sometimes seemed a bit too eager to help her and Ginger. She wondered about what her motives were really like in the end.

They drove to the city and came to a community college. "Do you have all the paperwork?" Sam asked Brigitte as she nodded showing him the folder with the what Astrid gave her. The two had changed their last names, and were given social security numbers, and state identification (seemed like Astrid wasn't just going to give a driver's license to two teenager werewolves). They walked into the college, and the smells hit Brigitte like a brick.

"You going to be alright?" He asked, and she nodded her head gingerly. She took a deep breath through her mouth and pushed herself forward. She went to the desk and spoke to an elderly woman that looked more like dinner than a person.

"Hello," Brigitte said, and the woman fixed her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "I'm here to enroll."

"Unfortunately, the semester had already started, but you are welcome to get registered," the woman informed her, and she nodded as she stepped back and followed her. Sam behind her. She logged into the computer and got out of her seat. "Here you are dear," she said good naturally. "You can go ahead and registered and see a counselor afterward."

"Okay, thank you," she said as the woman left her to get started on her registration. Sam stood up next to her at the computer. She realized that she felt more comfortable in her skin, and more confident with herself.

"Have you thought about what you're going to go into?" Sam asked as he watched her type in her information. Brigitte shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she thought about it. "I guess I'll just fill out my information and look through the catalog. Maybe Astrid can help me out." She mused. Ginger was a lot more untrusting of outside people, but now Brigitte was a lot more comfortable in the public.

"You're confident about her," he asked.

"You're not?" She returned.

"I don't know," he answered. "It's just weird about her lack of regard for the general public." He mused aloud. She growled at him.

"Are you saying that I'm a threat?" She asked her voice had gotten low. He shook his head undisturbed by her response. "Then what do you mean?" She asked and now her voice had become normal again.

"I don't mean about you two, but you have to admit. You're not a harmless girl anymore," he said. Brigitte nodded in agreement remember what she did this morning to the deer. "Just in general, she gives me the vibe that if it doesn't directly affect her then she doesn't mind if it burns."

"She's on our side," she replied.

"She's on your side." He corrected. She grinned up at him and patted his arm.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from the wicked witch." She promised. He rolled his eyes. They went quiet while Brigitte focused on finishing her application for it to be processed for registration. Astrid had made sure to give them high school diplomas, and hopefully that meant that she wouldn't need to do anything else.

When she had done her, and Sam went to the office for the councilors. That's where she spent the next thirty minutes of being lectured. Luckily, Astrid's papers were good, and she didn't have to take an action classes that she was worried about, and she could go straight to the core classes for general education. The counselor helped her with what courses she can take when the spring semester came around.

She thanked him, and Sam was waiting for her at the fountain. "Got it all set," He asked her. She nodded. "Let's go get something to eat," he offered as they walked out together. "Are you excited to go to college?" He asked as they climbed into his van.

"It's school," she replied honestly. "It's probably the same crap how it was in high school." She said tiredly. He shrugged his shoulders as he pulled up to a fast food joint and ordered some food. They ate in quiet and she felt it was peaceful. She never really felt this comfortable with anyone other than Ginger. "I wonder how it went with Ginger." She said.

"I'm sure it went alright," Sam replied idly. "We can't force her to go to school."

"No, that's true," she agreed as they started off back home. They noticed Astrid's car, and with one whiff in the air she could smell that Ginger was home too. "Ginger is inside with Astrid," she told him. "Should we go in?"

"I don't see why not," Sam agreed, and she knocked on the door. Ginger opened with a bright grin.

"Guess who starts tomorrow night," she sang, and Brigitte rolled her eyes. She walked in passed Ginger and watched Astrid put out a snack for her daughter. "How did your college thing go? You got in, right?"

"Yeah, I won't be able to start until spring semester." She told her as she sat down.

"Oh right," Astrid said to herself. "You did miss enrollment date for Fall semester." Brigitte sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't give me that. You're better off registering while the other students are in classes than when its break time." She told her.

"Yeah I guess," she agreed. "There wasn't anyone there in the lobby."

"Well, that's good," Ginger agreed. "You can go to school. I can make us some money and Sam… can do whatever." She said vaguely at the end.

"Sam can go to pharmacy tech school," Astrid said. "I have already enrolled you for a program." She told him before he could protest.

"Well, it is a new life for all of us. I guess."

"Cheers," Astrid said as she held her drink up.


End file.
